


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Dean needs to piss but Castiel won't let him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXk7v1UpwCk

“Cas, this isn’t funny. Open the door.” Dean said angrily at the Angel in front of him on the bed. Castiel was using his powers to keep the door locked, he had a smug smile on his face. Dean banged on the door once more but his attempts were futile. “I’m gonna piss myself, Cas. Ya know? Urinate? Let me out.”

“Dean, you said we should explore our kinks and fetishes, no matter how kinky or wrong it is.” Castiel replied, crossing his arms, and smiling at the shakey hunter.

“Yeah, Cas. I know, but really? Piss?” Dean said as he held his full bladder, the urge to piss growing more and more urgent and painful. Dean groaned, giving Castiel his best puppy dog eyes, pleading for him to open the door and let him piss in the bathroom. Castiel shook his head no, watching as Dean began to pace back and forth in the room. The Angel had a thought in his head, applying light pressure to Dean’s stomach, just enough to make his bladder scream out in desperation. “Ahh, Cas. Please let me out! Fuck, please?” Dean blushed madly, holding his legs together, and his hands grabbing his dick to keep it from pissing.

“Just piss yourself, Dean. That’s all you need to do.” Castiel replied calmly, smiling as his choice in words made Dean’s eyes widen. He stood up and hugged the hunter, pressing on his stomach purposefully. Dean tried to push Castiel out of his arms, but the Angel didn’t budge. Dean’s arms shook, his bladder screamed in agony, and his face was fully red. “Just let it out, Dean.” Castiel whispered, his hand moving down towards the hunter’s crotch.

“F-fuck.” Dean whimpered out as he pissed all over himself and Castiel’s hand. The warm liquid soaking his jeans and puddling onto the floor. Castiel looked at Dean with arousal in his eyes, rubbing his palm against the hunter’s wet jeans, and squeezing his cock for more piss. “You’re filthy.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear. The Angel responded by kissing Dean roughly, grabbing the back of his head, and biting his bottom lip.

“Clean me up, Cas.” Dean said as he pulled away from the kiss, his index finger pointing to his ruined jeans. Castiel followed Dean’s order and snapped his fingers. Dean smiled and pulled Castiel to the bed, getting on top of the Angel. “Good, now it's my turn. Ever hear of pet play?”


End file.
